The Strange Liquid
by Chrome96
Summary: After Fran drinks a strange liquid he turns into a she and new feelings begin to rise. Oh boy. BXfemF and MXfemF T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna: Chrome96 doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
Chrome96: It's been so long! Oh! And Hi Dame Tsuna-san.  
Tsuna: It's only Tsuna!  
Chrome96: Anyways I hope you all like my new writing! Enjoy!

A flash of blue blurred a teal eyed frog's vision. The poor frog named Fran had to step back for a moment before he regained his composure. He blinked a few times as his blue haired master stood in front of him grinning widely. "Mukuro-sama why are you here?" Fran asked as he tilted his head to the side which made the gigantic frog hat that hugged Fran's head tilt. Indeed Mukuro seemed to have snuck by the Varia's guards and broke into the mansion with ease. Fran really didn't think the guards were doing there jobs since they let Lussuria back after he finished his mission.

"Ah. For this my young idiot apprentice." Mukuro said handing Fran a glass with clear liquid in it. Fran hesitantly took the glass and peered into it. He raised a eyebrow at his master in question of what the strange liquid was. "Just drink it."

"But Mukuro-sama could have done something creepy to th-. Ah~." Fran was cut off when Mukuro's trident stabbed through the tilted frog hat and possibly Fran's head. "Mukuro-sama that hurts." There was no way in telling if it really did hurt from Fran's tone of voice. The same monotone voice as ever that irritated Mukuro to no end.

"Just drink it." Mukuro repeated as he stab his apprentice again. Fran chose that he didn't want to get stabbed in the head a third time and drank the strange clear liquid. It didn't have a taste at all but it sent a electric shock through Fran after in was swallowed down his pale neck.

"Mukuro-sama what is this?" Fran asked with as slight frown as the he pointed to the now empty glass. Mukuro wondered as well it was given to him by that weird green haired baby to to test out. Verde was it? Anyways it wasn't like Mukuro was willing to drink the weird potion himself. So he gave it to his young frog apprentice.

"Nothing nothing~." Mukuro sang as took the empty glass back and took his trident out of Fran's head. Fran suddenly felt hot and his pale face was flushed. Soon his vision blurred and his teal eye were glazed over. He staggered a bit as he felt the whole mansion was spining. The next thing the poor teal frog knew he blacked out and thudded to the ground. "So that's what it does..."

Chrome96: It's short since it's late and I'm tired. Sorry everyone! This is only the introduction.  
Tsuna: Mukuro sneaked into the Vaira's mansion?  
Chrome96: Yes. You can look forward to long chapters after this!  
Tsuna:HI! I'm late for training! *Takes off*  
Chrome96: Well Thanks for reading! Caio~ for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Fon: Chrome96 doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Chrome96: Welcome Fon!

Fon: Thank you *Bows*

Chrome96: So formal... Well as promised here's a longer chapter! Enjoy!

Fran woke up with his head pounding harshly. Fran sat up to see that he was in his black sheeted bed and in his poorly lit room. His memories came rushing back to about what had happened before he had landed rather harshly on the ground. At this memory he was remind of his back pain from hitting the hard ground. How he ended up in his room and on his bed with his ugly frog hat beside him was a mystery to him. He looked around to see a familiar pineapple shaped head. "Kufufufu. Awake finally?" Mukuro asked as he sat in a chair that Fran had never seen in his room before. "Your heavy. Do you know that?" So that's how he got to his room... Fran chose to ignore his master's comment and go into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He let out a small sigh after he had shut the door to the small bathroom beside his room. It was rather convenient for Fran to have the bathroom there but it could also be troublesome at times. Fran looked in the mirror to see that his once short teal hair went a small ways past his shoulders. 'That liquid just made my hair grow? Wait. What's this heavy feeling on my chest?' Fran thought before he look down. He frowned as he noticed his or at this point her chest looked like an average 18 year old girls.

"Mukuro-sama what was that potion again?" Fran asked her master through the wall. He blinked a few times as his reflection did the same. Fran's face looked more like a girls if that were possible. Which it was proved that it was. She wondered for a moment if her eyes were playing tricks on her but the little frog knew that the chances of that weren't likely. Maybe Mukuro was a pervert since he gave her a potion with such effects. Fran would have to dwell on that on that matter on a later time. Fran sighed at how tight her uniform was around her chest as she tugged on the collar.

"Kufufu I don't know." Mukuro said as he look at the empty veil in his hands. The clear liquid did have interesting effects after all. He watched as Fran came back to get some of her regular clothes. Fran just went back to the bathroom to change after she got what she came for. Mukuro waited for what seemed like forever for his apprentice to come back. Fran finally came back with his Varia uniform in her hand. Mukuro blinked a few times at the clothes the frog was wearing. Fran wore a white hoodie that had sleeves that partly covered her hands with a black skirt that went down to mid-thigh and her regular Varia boots. "You had a skirt? Kufufufu You were always a strange one." Mukuro said putting the glass veil on Fran's dresser beside him.

"Lussuria-san gave it to me yesterday. I was going to burn it but I didn't have the time to burn it." Fran said in her defense with the smallest blush on her face. Fran cursed girl's emotions right then. Mukuro was about to say something but a growl of hunger came from Fran's stomach interrupting him. "I'm going to get something to eat." After walking down the stairs of the huge mansion that was called the Vaira headquarters Fran went straight to the kitchen. Fran didn't feel like making herself anything special at the moment so she made do with making a sandwich. As soon as Fran was going to sink her teeth into the freshly made sandwich the most annoying laugh next to her master's flooded her eardrums. 'Oh. Dang it all.' Fran thought as she set her sandwich back on it's small white plate.

"Ushishishi."

Chrome96: I started calling Fran she for a reason and I will continue to do so.

Fon: It looks quite short for a "Long Chapter".

Chrome96: Be quiet It's long to me!

Fon: If you say so.

Chrome: Well until the next chapter! Ciao~ for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Fran: Chrome96 doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chrome96: No I do not.

Fran: Why am I a girl in this again.

Chrome96: Well because... um... Enjoy!

As the blond prince came into the kitchen while doing his creepy yet annoying laugh. "Bel-senpai your face just ruined my appetite." Fran said in a complaining tone before moving to the side to dodge the three knives aimed at her head. Fran looked at the wall behind her which the knives had stuck rather deep into. Fran sighed and turned back to the fake prince that seemed to be staring. Not that anyone could see if he was anyways.

"Ushishishi so the frog is cross-dressing now? And were is you hat?" Bel asked moving his gaze to the knives stuck in the wall. Fran rolled her eyes and took the knives out wall. She broke them with ease and discarded them. "You'll be paying for those."

"For you information I'm not cross-dressing. And no I wasn't a girl this entire time. Idiot fake prince. Also no I won't be paying for those since you threw them at m,y in the first place." Fran said answering all of Bel's questions much to Bel surprise. She didn't bother to tell Bel his hat was upstairs being torn to shreds by a bored pineapple As Fran waited for a response she ate her discarded sandwich. As the genies he was Bel put the pieces.

"Ushishishi Are you really a girl right now?" Bel asked with a smirk forming on his lips as he took a step forward. Fran who had finished her sandwich at this point nodded yes and took a step back. Bel followed and took a step forward. They continued this until Fran was up against the dark red painted wall of the kitchen. "So my frog got turned into a girl?" Bel asked in more of a whisper.

"Yes I did. And I don't remember ever being yours." Fran said cursing the wall in hopes that it would fall. Fran sighed since her vision was blocked by the blob of blond hair Bel called his bangs. Fran wondered for a moment if she should murder Bel along with Mukuro. Fran snapped out of her thoughts when she though Bel had said something. "What was that Senpai?"

Bel sighed and decided the now girl frog in front of him was a complete idiot. Bel began to get absorbed in thoughts of the green haired girl that he didn't notice when Fran moved forward a bit to wear there lips were almost touching. "Bel-senpai? Bel-senpai? Fake Prince?" Fran tried until Bel snapped out of his thoughts. Bel jumped back at their closeness and stumbled back a bit. As he regained his princely balance blush spread across his face while a question mark formed over Fran's head.

"Baka Frog..." Bel said before storming off and forgetting the reason why he had come into the kitchen in the first place. Fran shook her head and decided to go back her room before more of her belongs were torn or she got stabbed for taking so long. Fran opened the door and looked around to see no Mukuro. Fran only saw the tattered remains of the frog hat that she would have to put back together or get killed. Fran could have sworn she heard a 'Kufufufu.' and an 'Oya oya." in the distance. Ah. There's Mukuro in the same hall and Lussuria and Squalo, who was cursing at what an idiot the boss was... No way is she going near there.

Fran: Bel-senpai only made a small appearance.

Chrome96: He got a more intense seen with Fran though! Sorry for another short chapter!

Fran: Oh ok... Wait what?

Chrome96: Nothing! Well hope you enjoyed. Ciao~ for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Bel: Ushishishi This peasent, Chrome96, doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Chrome96: I'm not a peasent!

Bel: Whatever... You are to prince.

Chrome96: What prince? Enjoy!

Fran looked down the hall looked for the blue haired pineapple. She only saw the loudest person of all, Squalo. After some debate of whether she should ask the long haired commander if he had seen Mukuro or just walk away she chose the first one and walked up to Squalo. Squalo didn't notice Fran at first so he continue his rant to himself on boss. Squalo finally noticed the frog a few seconds later when she waved her hand in front his face. "Commander have you seen Mukuro-sama?" Fran asked once she was given acknowledgment.

"Mukuro is in the castle? Wait... What happened to you?" Squalo said obviously shocked at these facts. Fran took that as a no and decided to leave. While ignoring the yells of Squalo telling him to wait and explain what was going on. Fran walked down the black painted walls of the castle. She turned the corner to bump into someone who didn't seem to have been paying attention. She rubbed her aching head since it hit something rather hard when she had bumped into this person. She looked up to see a angry Bel rubbing his red nose.

"Watch were your going you stupid frog! You damaged the prince's nose!" Bel said as his gaze shifted to the emotionless frog rubbing it's head bellow him. It was Bel's fault since he wasn't watching were he was going since his mind was wrapped around so many different thoughts at once but it wasn't as if Bel was going to ever admit that. "Get up already." Bel said before extend his hand for Fran to take with a deep red blush spread across his face. Fran looked at Bel's hand before looking up at Bel with a slightly confused. "Just take it already peasant you should be happy the prince in help you Ushishishi." Despite his words his blush had darkened. Fran took his hand and was pulled up by Bel. Fran tripped over her own feet as she was being pulled up by Bel and landed right on top of the blond boy sending them both toppling to the floor.

"Ite...Bel-senpei you pulled to hard." Fran whined pushing herself up. She got off Bel but the boy himself made no move to get off of the red carpeted rug. "Bel-senpai? Senpai you'll catch a cold if you sleep here and you'll blame me so get up." After she got no response from the blond prince she bent down and poked Bel's cheek. Bel made no move at all. Fran got an idea and began to push Bel's bangs out of his eyes when her arm was grabbed. "Ushishishi." Bel laughed pulling Fran right back down on top of him again. "Bel-snepai?" Whether Bel did it in the heat of the moment or if he had finally lost the little bit on sanity he had left if he had any left Fran didn't know but what Fran did know was that Bel pulled Fran and claimed her small lips as his own.

Chrome96: Short chapter yes. But it's late...

Bel:...

Chrome96: Now that the "Prince" is finally quiet I thank you Satii-da-sength for your surport!

Bel: ...*Mumbles*

Chrome: Ciao~ for now!


	5. A note to all readers

To all the readers of "The Strange Liquid.",

I thank you for reading my story especially those who alerted it for new chapters. I will be rewriting this story before deleting this one. So review or private message me what would you like for me to improve or what you would like me to leave in.

Thank you for your understanding,  
Chrome96 


End file.
